


The Balance of Light and Dark

by ladyofreylo



Series: Star Wars Sequel Semi-Canonical [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Confused Kylo, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, almost forced pregnancy, getting pregnant within story, mention of anakin skywalker force ghost, power Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Reylo fluff piece. Kylo Ren and Rey are on the elevator on the way to see Supreme Leader Snoke. Rey reveals a crazy plan meant to balance the light and dark sides of the Force. She must become pregnant and it has to happen now! Maybe even on the elevator.TW: pregnancy, almost forced pregnancy (Rey talks Kylo into it), pregnancy happening in the story, talk of pregnancy and children
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars Sequel Semi-Canonical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Reylo Charity Anthology: Volume 2





	The Balance of Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece that came to me one day. What if instead of killing, characters in Star Wars could balance the Force with a merger? I am a mom with a Darksider Youngling. It's my job to help him. Yes, I am raising my own Kylo Ren.  
> There isn't much explicit sex here.  
> It is a light piece with some humor (I hope. I find myself funny, anyway.)  
> It is not particularly strict with canon or characters. It is not deep or dark. I hope people enjoy it anyway.  
> Also, this is slightly revised from the original anthology piece. I fixed errors but didn't alter the story in any way.

They are in the elevator. Rey is in handcuffs on her way to see Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo Ren stands nearby, trying not to stare at the young woman who showed up in his thoughts, dreams, and on his ship.

Rey moves her hands slightly. She is not fully trained in the Force but willing to use it anyway. The elevator stops at her slight movement.

Kylo Ren jerks his head toward her.

She turns to look at him. “You don’t have to do this, Ben.”

He looks away, waiting. He could overpower her and start the elevator, but he is curious.

She waits a beat as well. Why doesn’t he say something?

“I feel the Light in you. You can return to it.” She moves a little closer to him. She could likely remove the cuffs with a bit more power. She could touch him.

He turns toward her. He heard that thought.

They stare at each other for a moment. The elevator hums uselessly.

“I saw you on Jakku,” he says.

Rey lifts her brows. That was unexpected.

“Why do you eat with a helmet on?” he asks. “You look like a child.”

She shakes her head. Is he an idiot?

“It shades my eyes,” she says.

He shrugs. “I did that when I was eight years old. I was just wondering.”

He sneaks a peek at her. She seems thoroughly off-balance. He reanimates the elevator.

Rey immediately unlocks the cuffs and stops the elevator again.

“No,” she says. “We are not finished talking.”

Kylo notes the fallen cuffs. “You have just been waiting to do that, I suppose.” He sends them flying to the other side of the small space.

“Well, yes. Did you think I couldn’t do it?”

He shrugs. “How would I know?”

Rey sputters, “Watching me on Jakku, dropping in on me during training, getting me in trouble with your uncle… Of course you know. You are in my mind.”

“Is that why you came to see me?” He waves the elevator on again with a flick of his wrist.

“Oh, for the love…” Rey stops the lift again. “Quit doing that. We have to talk. I don’t care where we have this conversation.”

“Yes, you do,” he says. “You want to have it before we meet Snoke.”

Rey puts her hands on her hips. “Well, then. What I am here to talk to you about?” She closes her mind to him.

He gazes at her. She tips her head to one side and flattens her lips.

He gives up. “All right, you are as strong as I am. You can shut me out. Just get on with it.”

Rey’s breath whooshes out. “Here goes nothing,” she mutters to herself.

Kylo Ren waits. He can be patient.

Rey laughs. “No, you can’t. Anyway, look, we need to stop this Light/Dark thing going on in the Force. The Jedi thing is over. Luke is done. We are it.”

“Light/Dark THING?” Kylo repeats. “What does that even mean?”

“Are you an id…?” Rey begins.

He waves a giant gloved hand at her. “I know what it means. I don’t know what YOU mean.” He shakes his head. His thick hair moves.

Rey’s mouth goes dry as she watches his hair tumble back into place. 

His eyes meet hers again. He knows she is looking at him. But he knew that all along. He shows her his thought of touching her soft hair without a glove.

Rey shakes her head to clear the image. “No time for that now. Let me tell you.”

“You want me to turn to the Light side,” he says, watching her.

“Yes, but that’s not a pressing issue at the moment. I know there is good in you and you will help me.”

“Huh,” says Kylo.

“Shut up for a minute. Here’s what we have to do.” Rey pauses and can’t believe she has to say this out loud.

“To balance everything, I have to get pregnant.” She pauses again.

Kylo stares at her. “What?” It’s a clipped sound. He probes her mind and she allows him see the two children, twins. Theirs.

“I have to get pregnant with your children.”

He is nowhere near prepared for this statement.

“Now,” she continues. “Before we see Snoke.”

She waits for the inevitable reaction. She didn’t think his eyebrows could rise that far on his forehead.

She has rendered him speechless.

Kylo shakes his head again. Rey ignores her desire to touch his hair.

“Wait, uh… Now? In the elevator?”

“I don’t care where, but we have to do it before we see Snoke.”

“Do it?” Kylo can’t seem to get there.

“Get pregnant….” Rey says, pushing the image of kids into Kylo’s brain again. Is he always this slow? Maybe he is a bad choice. Of course, there really is no other choice. It’s not happening with Luke. Kylo—or rather Ben—is all that is left.

“Oh, don’t think about that,” he says. She inadvertently showed him an image of her and his uncle trying to kiss. Kylo backs up.

“Yes, I know.” She shudders. “It’s you or no one.”

“So, we are supposed to…” Kylo couldn’t even say it. “Here and now.”

Again, he seems stuck on the details.

“Well, how else is it done? I am not doing anything in front of that old goat.”

That image pops into Rey’s head from Kylo.

“UGH,” she says.

Suddenly, without warning, Kylo smiles. At her. Rey loses her ability to think. He is beautiful. Rey had never seen him so much as quirk his lips.

Then he starts to laugh.

“You are a child,” she says to him.

“So are you,” he says, suddenly looking at her, smile fading. “You eat with a helmet on.”

“You wear a helmet, too.” She is mesmerized by his face.

“Not while I am eating,” he whispers.

“I could sell tickets if you did,” she whispers back. 

He laughs softly.

Rey watches Kylo’s eyes as he slowly pulls off his gloves. He reaches out to touch her hair as he has been wanting to do. She gazes at him steadily.

He leans in and she hold her breath. His lips are so full and soft as they touch hers. He presses deeper. Rey’s mouth opens under his.

The lift begins to shake and creak. The two leap apart. 

They hear voices shouting. “What is wrong with this thing?” It sounds like Hux.

“Uh oh,” says Rey. She starts the elevator again.

The doors open and Kylo shoves Rey behind him. He is tall enough to shield her.

“What…?” Hux begins.

Kylo grasps Rey’s hand and pulls her out of the lift, swirling his cloak to mask her as much as possible.

Hux stares. “Supreme Leader…” He calls out to their backs, “is looking for you, Ren. And your prisoner.”

Kylo is pulling Rey along. “Slow down,” she mutters.

“Keep up,” he growls.

“You are too tall,” she says.

He pushes her into an alcove and they both breathe for a moment. He looks like he might try to touch her again.

“Not here,” she says.

“Right,” he notes, looking around.

He pulls open a door and they tumble through. It’s a training room. 

“Oh, no,” he says. “Not here.”

“Bad memories?”

He glares at her and yanks the door open. He hauls her out into the hallway again.

“What are we doing?” Rey asks breathlessly as he moves through another hallway.

“Consider it foreplay,” he tosses behind him.

“Snoke is looking better and better,” she shouts as she trips. Kylo pulls her up.

He finally slides to a stop and waves a hand to unlock another door. He checks the hall and steers Rey inside.

It is someone’s living quarters.

“Mine,” he says, answering her thoughts. “It is shielded in here.”

“From what?” she asks, looking around curiously. There is not much to see. In the outer room is a desk and chair. In the inner room, a large bed with black sheets dominates the space.

“From the Supreme Leader,” he says. “No doubt he is wondering at our delay. I am to bring you to him immediately. He already sent Hux to find me.”

“Well, then, we need to hurry,” Rey says, walking toward the bed. “Here or the desk?”

Kylo looks slightly pained. “Whose idea is this, exactly?”

Rey Force-pushes Kylo lightly toward the bed. “No time to discuss.”

“Aren’t you romantic,” Kylo mutters.

“No, I’m not,” says Rey. “Neither are you. And if you must know, it is your grandfather’s idea.”

She gives him another shove and he lands on his back in the bed. Rey jumps on top of him, pulling at his robes.

Kylo grabs her hands. “Wait! Is he watching?” He looks around. “Is he here?”

She stops for a moment, groaning. “No, idiot boy. He wants _us_ to have twins and balance the Force. He’s not going to help.”

“How does that work?”

Rey grits her teeth, pulls her hands away from his grasp, and starts unclasping his clothes again. “I don’t have time to explain it to you.”

“Be still my heart,” Kylo says.

“Look, we don’t have to love each other—or even like each other. We just,” she tugs his shirt completely off, “have to get pregnant.”

“I am not ready to be a father,” he shouts.

Rey stares at his chest, at the scars, and the muscles. He is huge and beautiful.

“I know, I know,” she says, gazing at him. “You have a universe to conquer. Me, too.”

She slides her hand over his chest near his heart. He catches her hand.

“Why should I trust you?” he asks.

She shrugs. “You would rather trust Snoke? He is a horrible…being.”

Kylo sits up. “He rescued me.”

“Ok, ok,” Rey says. This is not the time to do battle. Clearly, they will end up crossing swords. She is out of time. 

“Why do you need to get pregnant? Tell me again.” Kylo dumps Rey off his lap.

She closes her eyes and breathes, asking the Force for patience. “You and Luke are the last of your clan who can procreate. Leia created you. You are Force-sensitive.”

“Yes, I know all of that,” he says.

“I am the last known person who is also Force-sensitive. Leia knows of no others. Luke does not seem to care. He believes the Jedi need to die out.”

“I can help with that,” Kylo mutters.

Rey glares at him. “He is sorry, I believe, for what he did.”

Kylo is disinterested in Luke’s state of mind. “Get on with it,” he says.

“Your grandfather,” Rey begins.

“Darth Vader.”

“No, it was Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader is gone. Anakin came to me as a Force-Ghost and told me that before the Last Jedi dies, the Sith and Jedi have to merge.” She waits.

Kylo stares at her.

“To balance the Force…” she states.

“Why?” he asks. “Why should the Force be balanced? It is good and evil living side-by-side, fighting it out. The strongest wins and rules.”

“That is the old way,” Rey says, quietly.

“That is the only way,” Kylo says. “Enough.” He stands. “This is finished.”

Rey stands as well. “Well, it was just a thought.”

Kylo begins to put his shirt on.

“I thought you wanted to bed me,” she says. “My mistake. I should not have appealed to your Light side. I should have taken your children and then let you live in ignorance.”

He turns on her and shouts, “I would know. I would know when it happened. You cannot keep such knowledge from me.”

Rey stares him down. He is seething. She raises her brows. “I could wear your helmet. If you would like that.” She picks up the dark thing from the table and turns it in her hands.

“No,” he shouts and throws the helmet across the room. “Do not ever touch my helmet.” 

She is not impressed.

He growls and Force-slams Rey into the bed. “Good boy,” she whispers.

Kylo drops his mouth on Rey’s. She is ready and waiting for him. They roll together as they pull off each other’s clothes. Kylo wishes he could be rougher. He is so consumed by his anger. But Rey’s strength of will and supple muscles match his own. When he fights, she fights back. She pushes him with her mind. She soothes him with her firm touch.

His anger melts and leaves him kissing trails down her soft skin. He feels every thrill in her body.

“Do it,” she pants, opening for him. He crawls on top of her and slides in. He feels like a massive beast hovering over her, pushing himself into her warm body.

Rey cares for nothing but the touch of this man’s skin against hers, the taste of his mouth, and the softness of his hair. She digs in.

She gives herself up to sensation. As she peaks, she opens herself and merges with him, feeling his ecstasy, his fear, and his sadness. She pours her warmth and laughter into him as he pours himself into her. They move together one final time.

The door to Kylo’s suite bursts open and Hux stalks in with a cadre of troopers.

They all freeze.

Rey pulls the life given to her by Kylo—Ben Solo, Leia’s beautiful son—deeper into her. She wills herself pregnant and hopes for the best. There is no way for her to know this early. She feels nothing.

“Get out,” roars Kylo, jumping up. He Force-slams the storm troopers and picks Hux up by his neck. 

Hux starts quacking about Snoke. “I have the authority given by the Supreme Leader to bring the girl.”

“Let him go,” Rey says. “It is done. There is nothing they can do.” She is lying but Hux will not know. Kylo does not seem to care.

He tosses Hux against the nearest wall. Hux gasps for breath, staring at the Rey on the bed.

Kylo covers Rey with his cloak. He pulls on his trousers. He says nothing.

Rey begins to tug her own clothes on. “Lead the way, Hux. Let’s see that ridiculous creature.”

“Whore,” Hux rasps. “Do not speak of the Supreme Leader in such a fashion.” He attempts to grab Rey’s arm.

He misses and she neatly sweeps by him.

She turns and says to Kylo, “I don’t know where Snoke is. Will you show me the way?”

Hux splutters behind them. “What is she planning?”

Kylo does not look back. “I have no idea,” he states, striding away down the hall.

The two enter the elevator again and shut the door in Hux’s face. The handcuffs sit on the floor near Rey’s feet. Kylo and Rey both look at them.

“No,” Rey says.

“Later?” Kylo asks.

She turns to look at him. He smiles and raises his brows. Rey cannot believe it. She bursts out laughing.

The lift stops. Kylo locks the door for a moment. “Is there a plan?”

“To murder Snoke? If I can, I will. Believe me, he is an evil thing. He is not part of our larger plan.”

Kylo ponders that statement while Hux—or someone—begins to beat on the door. Lasers start to burn through the lock. He sighs.

“Whose plan is this?” he asks. “Killing Snoke?”

Rey turns to him with an annoyed look. “Will you keep up? It is your grandfather’s plan.”

“Is that why you are here?”

“Yes.”

“I thought it was to get pregnant.”

“That, too,” Rey snaps.

“Honestly, I thought that was the main plan.” Kylo shook his head. 

“Step 1, get pregnant. Step 2, kill Snoke.” She counts on her fingers, then pauses. “Ok, Step 2 is mine.” 

“Step 3?”

“I’m still working on it.”

Stormtroopers burn through the door. They rush in to find Rey with her hands on her hips, looking thoroughly exasperated.

“Don’t move,” one says in a muffled voice.

Rey rolls her eyes. “Get out of the way.” She stalks off the elevator and feels a huge rush of ugly energy.

“There he is,” she says.

She has no trouble finding her way to Snoke and does not turn to see if Kylo is following.

The grotesque creature of the Dark Side is perched on his throne, smiling to himself. Rey watches him cautiously. He is still very dangerous, she reminds herself.

Snoke smiles at her horribly as Kylo addresses him. “Supreme Leader, I have brought you the girl.”

“It took you a long time to get here, my apprentice. What kept you?” Snoke giggled.

He knows, realized Rey. Her stomach jumped for a moment. Snoke reached out a scabby claw and ran in through her mind. Visions of her face, eyes closed in orgasm, swam before her. “Ah, yes, you did enjoy my apprentice, my dear. How lovely. All part of the plan.” Snoke smirked and turned his attention to Kylo. “Your dear grandfather’s plan. Vader. The greatest achievement of Darth Sidious.”

Rey sees a reeling picture of Anakin as Force-Ghost, with lips curled in evil, his eyes a swimming yellow. “Rey will achieve my mission, Snoke. She can seduce him. She can take my grandson’s Dark progeny. It will be complete.”

Rey sucks in a long breath. “No,” she says.

The vision continues. “She will not be able to turn him. Motherhood will turn her instead. She will not be able to resist raising the Dark Side children, even though she has the Light.” Dream Snoke laughs. “Yes, and they will kill her in the end.” Anakin says, “And my useless grandson with her.”

Kylo breathes heavily beside her. He sees it, too. The vision of two children with yellow eyes, pointed teeth, wielding blood-red light sabers. Rey and Kylo backed in a corner while their children laugh and advance on them.

The vision fades. Snoke shakes his misshapen head. “You have sealed the fate of any Lightsiders. There will be no more Light, and the Jedi--and you, my dear--will be gone. There will be no balance. Ask Darth Vader’s useless grandson.”

Kylo stands boiling with fresh anger. Rey feels the rage pour off him. She feels his despair and anguish. She tries to reach him with her mind, but Snoke seems in control of what she can see and do.

Rey closes her eyes. She is sweating with effort and gritting her teeth to push mentally against the wall Snoke has placed between her and her lover.

Then she simply lets go. Her lover. He is Dark. She is Light.

We can co-exist, she breathes. We can be Dark and Light together. We do not have to choose one or the other. 

She chants it again, out loud this time. Louder and louder. 

Snoke knocks her down on the ground.

Kylo reaches for his saber and Snoke rips it away.

Snoke seals Rey’s mouth so she cannot speak. She continues to use her mind to say the words.

Kylo drops to his knees. “Leave her alone! Leave her,” he shouts at Snoke.

Snoke giggles. “Do you want her to lose the children? No, of course not.”

Rey writhes in pain, clutching her abdomen.

Kylo calls his saber and ignites it in Snoke’s face. “Let her go.”

“Or what, dear boy? You will not kill me. I am the only one who loves you. Go ahead, I will not raise a hand against you.”

Kylo raises his saber.

Rey’s pain ceases suddenly. She feels the slip of something merging, cohering, uniting within her. She is pregnant. The babies have their own energy. Whatever is in her pushes back against Snoke’s evil and shuts down the pain. Rey rises. She is shining from within.

Kylo turns to see Rey, who is majestic, bright, and crackling with new Light-source fire. Snoke points a finger at Kylo behind his back, but Kylo parries the evil energy almost without realizing it. He is blinded by Rey.

Rey stands before Snoke. “You cannot harm me. You are wrong and you are old. Darkness has its place but it not the only way. I am Mother of Light and Dark. The Force is balanced. You have no power here.”

With a flick of her wrist, Rey sends Snoke’s withered form backwards through the walls and out into space. He reels, screaming as he flies, clawing at Kylo, begging for help. Kylo watches Snoke’s ascent without expression. He is free. He is Ben Solo.

Rey’s inner Light softens and hums. “Ben, I am pregnant,” she states.

He nods, numbly. “Was the vision true?”

“I don’t know,” Rey says. “We will have to wait and find out.”

Ben walks over to her. “So, we don’t know if our children will try to kill us?”

She shrugs. “We don’t know if anyone will try to kill us. Your uncle tried to murder you. You didn’t know.”

“Yes, and I killed many, many people as a result.” He heaves a sigh.

Rey reads Ben’s pain and exhaustion. And remorse. “You will have to learn to control the Dark. You must learn how, so you can teach it to our Younglings. They will be both Dark and Light, and they must know how to channel both.”

She reaches out for him. He takes her in his arms and kisses her.

“I don’t know if I can be a parent,” he says, leaning his forehead against hers. “I am not ready.”

“Nor am I,” Rey says, vehemently. “We have no choice,” she adds softly. “It is up to us.”

She places her hands on his shoulders. “I had no parents. Yours were absent. We are on our own.”

“Well, we can’t do much worse.”

Rey laughs, “We can, but let’s not.”

“Is there a secret?” Ben asks.

“Let them eat with a helmet on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
